


FNAF Songs (Plus Yandere Simulator songs)

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I accidentally deleted the original version. Sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Songs in this work:"Funtime Dance Floor" by ChaoticCanineCulture"You Can’t Hide" by ChaoticCanineCulture"Join Us For A Bite" by JT Music"Survive The Night" by MandoPony"The Puppet Song" by TryHardNinja"The Mangle Song" by Groundbreaking"Just Gold" by MandoPony"Labyrinth" by CG5"I’m The Purple Guy" by DaGames"I Can't Fix You" by The Living Tombstone"Welcome Back" by TryHardNinja"The Bonnie Song" by Groundbreaking"The FNAF Song" by The Living Tombstone"Break My Mind" by DaGames"You Belong Here" by JT Music"I Got No Time" by The Living Tombstone"Dance To Forget" by TryHardNinja"Do You Even?" by ChaoticCanineCulture"Die In A Fire" by The Living Tombstone"Follow Me" by TryHardNinja"End Me" by Nightcove_The_Fox"Circus of the Dead" by TryHardNinja"Drawkill Song" by DarkGames"Survive the Night: Female Version" by Nikki_Chan"Crumbling Dreams" by ???"Welcome to Freddy's" by Madame Macabre"Showtime" by Madame Macabre"Yandere Simulator Song" by Yandere Dev





	1. The Mangle Song

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Holy crap! 135 hits?! Thank you so much guys! you make me so happy! ^W^  
> Edit 2: 200 hits?!! I'm gonna explode in happiness!!! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

I'm about to fall apart  
Already half way there  
So I guess that's a start

I'm just a children's toy  
For all the girls and boys  
To break me down and  
Put me back together  
Oh the joy

Now, I hang from all the wires and  
I swing on to  
Whoever's watching us  
On the nights so I can take  
A bite out of you

I don't like this

They all gave up  
On trying to  
Fix me every day

I may not have

A grudge against  
The one they hate  
But that will not stop me  
TODAY

The Mangle's out for you  
Take a bite out for you  
It's climbing upside down  
There's nothing you can do  
It's not out for revenge  
Just wants to have some fun  
But Mangle's got some friends  
They're gonna get it done

I am out for you  
Take a bite out for you  
I'm climbing upside down  
There's nothing you can do  
I'm not out for revenge  
Just wanna have some fun  
But I have got some friends  
They're gonna get it done

I don't like this

They all gave up  
On trying to  
Fix me every day

I may not have

A grudge against  
The one they hate  
But that will not stop me  
TODAY

The Mangle's out for you  
Take a bite out for you  
It's climbing upside down  
There's nothing you can do  
It's not out for revenge  
Just wants to have some fun  
But Mangle's got some friends  
They're gonna get it done

I wish  
I could know the way  
They feel about  
This bad man  
Who made them hurt  
All I want to do is  
Help all my friends out

I'm just  
A robot who can't feel  
The way my fox friend feels  
Cause he's real  
He feels all of the pain  
I want to help  
Take it all away  
I don't like this

They all gave up  
On trying to  
Fix me every day

I may not have

A grudge against  
The one they hate  
But that will not stop me  
TODAY

The Mangle's out for you  
Take a bite out for you  
It's climbing upside down  
There's nothing you can do  
It's not out for revenge  
Just wants to have some fun  
But Mangle's got some friends  
They're gonna get it done

I am out for you  
Take a bite out for you  
I'm climbing upside down  
There's nothing you can do  
I'm not out for revenge  
Just wanna have some fun  
But I have got some friends  
They're gonna get it done

Gonna get it done


	2. Join Us For A Bite

Can't wait to meet you  
So join the animatronic family  
We open real soon  
Try your best to hold on to sanity

Come get to know me  
And you won't want to leave after tonight  
Down here, we're lonely  
And we would love you to join us for a bite

You've been through twenty long, frightful nights  
You've seen their faces, felt all their bites  
You know our show is so far from over  
And Freddy told us you're an organ donor

All eyes are on you  
We can walk you through our dark fantasy  
Learn what we've gone through  
We can teach you to laugh at tragedy

You thought the nightmares  
Ended back at Freddy's  
We're all still right here  
So let's get friendly!

We're feeling festive  
Join the party, we'll try hard not to bite  
Anger is restless  
Don't hold it against us, we're alright

The fun is starting  
A celebration that lasts eternally  
I'm always watching  
Because somebody purple murdered me

We'll be found down deep underground  
What have I done to deserve this damnation?  
Who knows if you're the one to blame  
'Cause we don't even know your name  
But you're here now  
And we've got temptations

We're only playing  
Just wanted to make a few new friends  
You plan on staying?  
When you're with us, the party never ends

You might look at me and think you're going crazy  
I lost it long ago  
You're not alone, baby!

Can't wait to meet you  
So join the animatronic family  
We open real soon  
Try your best to hold on to sanity

Come get to know me  
And you won't want to leave after tonight  
Down here, we're lonely  
And we would love you to join us for a bite


	3. Funtime Dance Floor

Step up to the Funtime Dance Floor (Dance Floor)  
Where we play you music plus more (Plus more!)  
Don't be scared of what will happen (Happen)  
We're just having fun and dancing (Dancing)

The monstrous animatronics are haunting me  
possessed electronics following me  
I can't get my work done in peace

Crawling in air ducts from room to room  
Feeling like this place is my tomb  
I'm just tryin to survive, else I'll die soon

There's something sick and sadistic about this place  
That sets the off at night  
No one will believe me, so I gotta fight

To move on  
Through their dance of death  
They're all around me now  
I can't catch my breath

Funtime watching you at night  
Come here, Never fear our bite  
Don't scream, You'll just make it worse  
This dance Is our undying curse

Dance Floor  
Dance Floor  
Funtime Dance Floor  
Funtime Dance Floor  
Funtime Dance Floor  
Dance Floor  
Dance Floor

When I hit the floor  
It's about to be a show  
Ain't nowhere to go  
Just to let you know (Just to let you know)

When I hit the floor  
It's about to be a show  
I know you want some more  
Yeah baby let's go (Yeah baby let's-)

Please let me free  
(We'll never let you go free)  
(We'll never let you leave)  
(We'll never let you go free)  
(We'll never let you be)

Oh, Please just let me be  
(We'll never let you go free)  
(We'll never let you leave)  
(We'll never let you go free)  
(We'll never let you be)

Funtime watching you at night  
Come here, Never fear our bite  
Don't scream, You'll just make it worse  
This dance Is our undying curse

Funtime watching you at night  
Come here, Never fear our bite  
Don't scream, You'll just make it worse  
This dance Is our undying curse


	4. You Can’t Hide

Bring you down here in the dead of night  
Keep you working, Try to survive  
We are secretly watching you too  
Trying our best to get at you

RUN

You can Run  
But You can't hide  
We'll always seek  
We'll always find

You can Run  
But You can't hide  
We'll always seek  
We'll always find

You can run, You can try  
You can run, But you can't hide  
You can run, You can try  
You can run But you can't hide

They're laughing while finding  
I'm hiding, I'm trying  
I feel like she's lying  
I feel like I'm dying

She's guiding me quietly  
Instructing me blindly  
Afraid of what might be  
I feel like I'm dying

HIDE

I hear a sound  
(it's prolly just a mouse)  
I see them in the dark  
(I only saw a spark)  
I know there's someone there  
(Not as far as I'm aware)  
Why don't you believe me?

Maybe you're right  
(It's just another night)  
But I heard a creak  
(Just go back to sleep)  
I'm always quick to rage  
(so go back to your stage)  
(wait… Now I hear it…)

RUN

What's that sound  
I know someone's there  
Hiding in the shadows  
Thinking I was unaware  
Who's that I see  
The birthday boy to be

Let's invite him over  
Hurry up before he's bolder  
Oh Bon Bon  
Let's make this fun

You can't deter me this time  
No I'm done  
I won't go back to my stage  
it's my new trend  
Well let's say hi to the new friend

I knew I was right  
to think I would find  
you over here  
Well isn't it intriguing that

You seem to be just  
a little bit wary  
Of Bon Bon and me  
Well there's no need

We know you want to deactivate us  
But we just can't let that happen  
Every night, always, it never changes  
But we can make accidents happen

We can make... accidents happen  
We can make... accidents happen  
We can make... accidents happen  
We can make... accidents happen


	5. Puppet Song

Taken way too soon, I'm not at all what used to be  
Shifting in a box, The past is nothing more than just a dream  
Now I hear the call of evil growing once again  
I'm powerless to change your fate, But in the end I'll shelter you, My friends

Tonight we roam  
And if they listen really close  
They can hear us sing a song

La la la la

And I can't give you back the things you had  
But you don't have to do this on your own  
Even if you're never going home  
You're not alone! You're not alone!

You're not alone!

La la la la

La la la la

In our own little world Forever lost to passing time  
No one knows what it's like to wear a mask That you are trapped inside  
Soon the purple clouds that hover over us will fade  
Then we'll be free to cut the strings, To wipe the tears, But now we walk in chains

Tonight we roam  
And if they listen really close  
They can hear us sing a song

La la la la

And I can't give you back the things you had  
But you don't have to do this on your own  
Even if you're never going home  
You're not alone! You're not alone!

You're not alone!

La la la la

La la la la


	6. Just Gold

TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION  
THE STORY MUST BE TOLD  
TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION  
IT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION  
BREAKING THE MOLD  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

I'm not the bad guy,  
I'm just a bit surprising  
It's not worth losing sleep  
It's not worth analyzing

There was a time, not so long ago at all  
I was just like you, can you hear my call?

Now I'm popping in over here, over there  
I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware  
In the beginning I kept a keen eye  
on the state of affairs with the new guy

Now I got a new gig Let me know if you dig  
Ain't going home so I better go big

Just got to glance at cam 2B  
Then you get a little surprise...  
IT'S ME

You may say that I'm breaking your mind  
In my opinion you're much to kind

TIME FOR THE MAIN ATTRACTION  
THE STORY MUST BE TOLD  
TIME FOR A CHAIN REACTION  
IT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION  
BREAKING THE MOLD  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

You did a good job  
Watching those little screams  
It warms my servos and circuits  
To hear some fresh screams

But don't get me wrong  
You were very brave  
When faced with friendly singing animals  
You never caved

I'm finished training, done explaining  
No more facts are left remaining  
Now you know just a bit  
You're a perfect fit  
I don't wanna hear no more complaining

Now I'm passing down this golden opportunity  
Eternal scrapyard... immunity  
Take it with pride And enjoy the ride  
You'll forever be part of this community

You may say that it's all in your mind  
But in the end I think that you will find

YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION  
YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD  
YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION  
THAT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION  
BREAKING THE MOLD  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD

YOU ARE THE MAIN ATTRACTION  
YOUR STORY MUST BE TOLD  
YOU ARE A CHAIN REACTION  
THAT NEVER GETS OLD

SOME BOTS GET SATISFACTION  
BREAKING THE MOLD  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST DISTRACTIONS  
SOME BOTS ARE JUST GOLD


	7. Survive The Night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Hey there!  
How ya doin'?  
Nice to meet you, are you new in town?  
Don't think I've seen you before  
It's great to see new faces around!

And if you like it  
I can give a tour  
Of our enchanting wonderland  
New and improved without the doors!

There's no escape but then  
Who would wanna leave?  
It's a fantastical paradise  
And it's not, make-believe!

I'm so glad to have an other member of the band  
You're one of us now  
So let me take you by the hand!

But what is that I spy?  
With my robotic eye?  
I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy!

Maybe he isn't everything that he seems  
Time to investigate  
What's underneath the seams!

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

If you survive the nights  
Oh, I'll take you away  
To our enchanting land of play

Forgive me for being suspicious  
Mischief's not on my brain  
We're programmed to be pragmatic  
If someone messes with the mainframe

It's not that we don't trust you  
We do!  
We love you too  
It's just that, here's at Freddy's  
We have a few rules

And if you break them  
We will have to break you  
Like you broke our hearts

We'll be forced to rewire you  
And repair your damage parts

Now, you wouldn't want that  
And frankly, neither would I  
But sometimes to do some good  
You've gotta be The bad guy!

In this world, we play  
We hope that you will stay  
And we will throw a most  
Electifying soirée

Formal attire is required  
For you to take part  
You've got some skin that needs  
Removing before we start

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

I'm sure you'll survive  
Just don't break the rules  
And play nice  
And I'm sure we'll all get along  
We'll be the best of friends  
Forever


	8. Labyrinth

It's a bright new day  
And it's your time to shine  
Time to take  
Your career into your own hands  
Spend all your money  
And the stars they will align  
‘Cuz you've become  
A part of Freddy's band  
Just be careful about what you buy  
You never know what's hiding inside  
But we can't prove anything, no

So make sure you take  
All responsibility  
For whatever your new business plan will bring

It's closing time  
Gotta clean up all the messes that were made  
Order supplies, and advertise  
Wait, I hear voices on every side  
And I wonder where  
And I wonder why  
Where do they hide?

I'm sorry, you've been misinformed  
This is just a never ending labyrinth and nothing more  
Endless circles of fear  
Chasing cries of children that seem so near  
Out of reach  
You will never find them  
Don't you see  
This is where your story ends

Closing time  
We're gathered here together just to play  
All these souls  
In one place  
And this gift we appreciate

Come together, friends  
We'll take them off your hands  
Don't try to defend  
Forget the money that you've spent  
We will be complete  
Your job is obsolete  
We can now do what we were created to do

Father, I will make you proud

I'm sorry, you've been misinformed  
This is just a never ending labyrinth and nothing more  
Endless circles of fear  
Chasing cries of children that seem so near  
Out of reach  
You will never find them  
Oh!  
Don't you see  
This is where your story ends

This is where your story ends

This is where it ends!

This is where it ends!  
You will never find them!  
Oh!  
Don't you see  
This is where your story ends!

It's a bright new day  
And it's your time to shine  
Thank you for all you've done


	9. I’m The Purple Guy

Hello, hello! This is just a friendly reminder about company policy regarding the safe room. At no point should a customer go inside…  
Management has also been made aware that the Spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved…

So here we are, my body trapped inside this nightmare  
Don't you stare for too long at my curse  
It happened too fast  
What happened in the past  
Is something I would constantly rehearse

Yeah, I'm aggressive! Nightmare unleashed!  
Feast your eyes on my magnetic  
Demise beneath  
All the tattered wires  
Your futile demise  
Will become your curse!

So I trapped myself away from immortal dismay  
Then the blood so profound came to send me down  
And the cable in my brain  
Making me go insane  
But the soul still lives!

I am the purple guy  
Come and see the show tonight  
Turn the spotlight onto me  
My body's ready  
Now begin!

Now the purple rise  
Come to conquer all your cries  
The phantoms are the less of your worries  
So you better hurry  
Just crank the noise  
I'm the purple guy

YOU NOW DIE!!!

It's been too long  
The blood shed on the walls inside of me  
What was I to do when they could see?

There's only one suit  
What else was I to shoot?  
Yet now I'm stuck for all eternity

So now I suffer  
Turmoil and fear is all around  
You see the phantoms  
Are yet to be freed

But they're stuck inside  
The immortal fire  
That burned them all   
Until the end was surely near!

So I trapped myself away from immortal dismay  
Then the blood so profound came to send me down  
All the cable in my brain  
Making me go insane  
But the soul still lives!

I am the purple guy  
Come and see the show tonight  
Turn the spotlight onto me  
My body's ready  
Now begin!

Now the purple rise  
Come to conquer all your cries  
The phantoms are the less of your worries  
So you better hurry  
Just crank the noise  
I'm the purple guy  
You now die!

Leave me alone  
I'm caught to the bone  
The Springtrap has risen  
God damn he's not alone

Leave me alone!  
I'm caught to the bone!  
The Springtrap has risen!  
God damn he's not alone!

Leave me alone!!  
I'm caught to the bone!!  
The Springtrap has risen!!  
God damn he's not alone!!

LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
I’M CAUGHT TO THE BONE!!!  
THE SPRINGTRAP HAS RISEN!!!  
GOD DAMN HE’S NOT ALONE!!!

I am the purple guy  
Come to see the show tonight  
Turn the spotlight onto me  
My body's ready  
Now begin!

Now the purple rise  
Come to conquer all your cries  
The phantoms are the less of your worries  
So you better hurry  
Just crank the noise

I'm the purple guy!

LEAVE ME ALONE!!!  
I’M CAUGHT TO THE BONE!!!  
THE SPRINGTRAP HAS RISEN!!!  
GOD DAMN HE’S NOT ALONE!!!


	10. I Can't Fix You

I've been trying for so long,  
To sing you the right song  
To show you something different every day  
So you hear what I have to say  
Like puzzle pieces  
And now we're here at a standstill  
I wonder if you feel  
The kind of pain that rips your insides out?  
That's something I know all about,  
Shocking, ain't it?

Is it because I can't be her?  
Made your mistakes and make me hurt  
I can't fix you

Is it because I can't be her?  
Made me awake and make me hurt  
I can't fix you

I can't fix you

I can feel my heart breaking  
Mistakes I've been making  
I'm running out of patience to pretend  
This isn't how I'll let it end  
My feigning fading  
You've been mourning your loss here  
And that's grinding my gears  
How can a human lose their self-control?  
There's nothing left to make you whole  
I'm done explaining

Is it because I can't be her?  
Made your mistakes and make me hurt  
I can't fix you

Is it because I can't be her?  
Made me awake and make me hurt  
I can't fix you

This is what happens when you leave it to somebody else  
If you want it done right you should just do it yourself  
You over-saturate your world with nothing but machines  
You might make everyone happy but you're dead inside just like me

And now we're here at a standstill  
I wonder if you feel  
The kind of pain that rips your insides out?  
That's something I know all about  
Shocking, ain't it?  
We have a lot more in common  
Than you would be calm with  
It's like we're the same person, me and you  
We both don't know what we can do...

Is it because I can't be her?  
Made your mistakes and make me hurt  
I can't fix you

Is it because I can't be her?  
Made me awake and make me hurt  
I can't fix you

Is it because I can't be her?  
Made your mistakes and make me hurt  
I can't fix you

Is it because I can't be her?  
Made me awake and make me hurt  
I can't fix you


	11. Welcome Back

Come here down below,  
Where nightmares go to wait  
If you hesitate,  
I won't blame you no...

Monsters in the dark  
Won't show you no restraint  
You gotta concentrate  
To preserve your soul

Will your time run out?  
(Tick, tick, tick)

Behind friendly eyes  
There's a face that hides  
Coming for your life,  
You won't last  
Closer we're alive,  
Its time to survive  
Another five nights  
Welcome back

(Welcome back)  
Back again so soon?  
We've all been preparing for you  
Another fright  
Another scream  
Another broken rotten dream  
Welcome back

Hold your breath and close your doors  
It starts again (it starts again)  
Can you reach the end? (reach the end)  
With your mind unscathed?  
Lurking in the shadows  
Secrets of the past (secrets of the past)  
Locked behind the masks  
(Locked behind the masks)  
At our masquerade

Follow me to the horror show  
You're the attraction we're watching  
Its me, who is in control  
Holding on to the puppet strings

Behind friendly eyes  
There's a face that hides  
Coming for your life,  
You won't last  
Closer we're alive,  
Its time to survive  
Another five nights  
Welcome back

Will you live to see the light?  
Its another five long nights  
Can you out run your demise?  
Its another five long nights  
Innocence slowly unwinds  
Its another five long nights  
Will your final hour chime?  
Its another five long nights  
(Tick, tick, tick)

Behind friendly eyes  
There's a face that hides  
Coming for your life,  
You won't last  
Closer we're alive,  
Its time to survive  
Another five nights  
Welcome back  
Welcome back  
Welcome back

Back again so soon?  
We've all been preparing for you  
Another jump  
Another scare  
Spend the night with us  
If you dare  
Welcome back


	12. The Bonnie Song

Hello my friend  
Back so soon, again?  
It seems to me that you like our company  
You play again  
And it's usually me  
To be the first disturbing being  
That you see

They tore me apart  
They used me for parts  
They took away my face  
They took away my arm

No!  
It just isn't fair!  
The chicken and the bear  
Even the fox didn't go through  
What I had to bare

My replacement is blue!  
It's got the latest tech too!  
All I have is my guitar  
Let me play a song for you

Now with red glowing eyes  
I'll be your demise  
As my endoskeleton decides

My name is Bonnie  
I'm the big purple bunny  
I play guitar in a band  
Don't you forget who I am!

My replacement is blue!  
It's got the latest tech too!  
It's shiny and brand new

Now with red glowing eyes  
I'll be your demise  
As my endoskeleton decides

They tore me apart  
They used me for parts  
They took away my face  
They took away my arm

No!  
It just isn't fair!  
The chicken and the bear  
Even the fox didn't go through  
What I had to bare

My replacement is blue!  
It's got the latest tech too!  
All I have is my guitar  
Let me play a song for you!


	13. The FNAF Song

We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite.  
Newcomers to play with us.  
For many years we've been all alone.  
We're forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day,  
An imposter took our life away  
Now we're stuck here to decay.

Please let us get in!  
Don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking.

We're poor little souls,   
who have lost all control   
and we're forced here to take that role.

We've been all alone   
stuck in our little zone   
since 1987.

Join us, be our friend   
or just be stuck and defend,   
after all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's.  
Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it.   
Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's.  
Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it.  
Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's.

We're really quite surprised,   
we get to see you another night.  
you should have looked for another job,   
you should have said to this place good-bye.  
It's like there's so much more.   
Maybe you've been in this place before.  
We remember a face like yours.   
You seem acquainted with those doors.

Please let us get in!  
Don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking.

We're poor little souls,   
who have lost all control   
and we're forced here to take that role.

We've been all alone   
stuck in our little zone  
since 1987

Join us, be our friend   
or just be stuck and defend,   
after all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's.  
Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it.   
Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's.  
Is this where you want to be?

I just don't get it.  
Why do you want to stay?

Five Nights at Freddy's.


	14. Break My Mind

Welcome little child to the darkest fears inside  
Come and join the fun, take a journey through the night  
Watch the closet doors, or else the night consumes you more  
Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light

SO!

Grab your only ammunition, your common sense and torch  
The corridors are filled with fright, when something's on the porch  
How long will you last through these memories of the past?  
Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours

Forced down to reckoning  
Your dreams become the sickening  
You thought you were alone  
No they bite you to the bone, you shout!

Break, break, break my mind  
Break it till the tale unwinds  
Force my thoughts through hell and back  
Or leave me here alone tonight!

Break, break, break my heart  
Break me till I fall apart  
This can't be real, this can't be right  
Now die inside the flames of your fright!

You thought your safest place to breathe was right inside your room  
But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom  
You're looking left and right, through the doors you shut so tight  
But as long as you're away they open up to scare you soon

SO!

Keep an eye on all your toys, 'cause some don't look the same  
Your chance to act is short enough, to turn your mind insane  
The Plushtrap gets impatient, from the overwhelmed sensation  
So be sure to keep him on the chair or time will surely drain

Forced down to reckoning  
Your dreams become the sickening  
You thought you were alone  
No they bite you to the bone, you shout!

Break, break, break my mind  
Break it 'til the tale unwinds  
Force my thoughts through hell and back  
Or leave me here alone tonight!

Break, break, break my heart  
Break me till I fall apart  
This can't be real, this can't be right  
Now die inside the flames of your fright!

Hey kid, why do you moan?  
We can't help but notice that you're home alone  
Your parents clearly trust you to be away without a phone call  
That's not all, your flashlight is limited  
That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited  
Don't be scared, it's not like we care  
Your Nightmare is all that we wanted prepared  
On the bed, just don't be mislead  
Those toys were just meant to like you to be bled  
The closet, whoops, I wouldn't run over  
'Cause Foxy's inside, and he seems out of order  
Oh and look, you know these guys  
Chica and Bonnie don't look so alive  
The cupcake is torn, your death was reborn  
Can you survive till the crack of dawn?

Watch your back, take a turn to the left and the right  
There's no end in sight, your darkest of nights, they burn you inside, begin night five  
Watch your back check the halls for your chance to survive  
The shadow's enraged, your mind's getting phased, your life is no longer safe

I am all alone, I'm surrounded by the fears  
Haunted with shackles now they sent me straight to tears  
I'm not allowed to cry, 'cause they told me I would die  
Oh no... They're getting near...  
Help me...

(Mwahahahaha)

Break, break, break my mind  
Break it till the tale unwinds  
Force my thoughts through hell and back  
Or leave me here alone tonight!

Break, break, break my heart  
Break me till I fall apart  
This can't be real, this can't be right  
Now die inside the flames of your fright!

Watch your back, take a turn to the left and the right  
(Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide)  
Watch your back, try your best to survive the night!  
(Nowhere to run, try and survive the night)

They're here!...


	15. You Belong Here

You don't know what we've been through  
Things got worse when we met you  
You don't know what we've been through  
We'll show you what we've been through

My name is Eggs Benedict  
But I won't be working the breakfast shift!  
This job had no prerequisite  
Does that mean I should've been hesitant  
Instead of just accepting it  
Cause I'm digging up a couple skeletons  
With artificial intelligence  
I'd better quit now, to hell with this!

Nope, I can't now, too late!  
This elevator's going down to my grave  
Underground, look around, not a sound can escape  
Freaking out- I'm how many hours away? Argh!

Feels like I been down here for days  
This free pizza voucher can wait!  
Not gonna lie, not proud of the pay  
Hey boss, how about a raise?

A mechanical clown with a powerful gaze  
Locked in a coffin, bound like a slave  
Countin' the plates coming out of her face  
Has she found any way to get out of her cage?

Maybe they're not so bad!  
Baby! Just stop, relax!  
Sorry that I can't help you out!  
Yes, you can, we'll tell you how!

Can't help but feel like you belong here  
But I wanna leave, I just gotta leave!

You know that something's going wrong here  
And she's watching me, now she's onto me!

Come find out what's been going on here  
Has my progeny caught up to me?

Can't help but feel like I'm a pawn here  
Is that honesty, when they talk to me?

Remember the crew? Yes, I do!  
Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy too!  
But who the heck are the rest of you?  
And why has anybody been renting you?

Welcome, Eggs, I guess you're new!  
Yep, just got here, can I get the scoop?  
Sure you can, I'll get you through  
My simple guidance should make sense to you!  
You'll need a vent to get to every room  
There's plenty work we've left to do!  
Make sure everybody's at the proper station!  
Shock them for a little motivation!

Wow, that sounds awful ruthless  
Foxy's watching, stop moving  
Ballora hears your footsteps  
Wait, was that Freddy? Don't look yet!

There's something with the air quality  
Cause I'm breathing hard and it's hard to see!  
All these designs are monstrosities!  
Why would a robot need lots of teeth?

I'll try not to walk into the jaws of beasts  
Either that or a spring lock chomping me!  
Is there anyone alive who can talk to me?  
You want the scoop? Follow me

Don't make a sound if something draws near!  
I'm not shocking them like they're shocking me!

Drop, crawl, and pray that we do not hear!  
Did not know how awful this job could be!

Can't help but feel like you belong here!  
Am I part of them? Are they part of me?

You'll do a phenomenal job here!  
I don't know what she pretends not to be!

I've got a dark side  
Soon you will meet her  
You'll join the circus  
I'm the ringleader  
Now come a little closer  
And I'll serve you some ice cream  
You don't know a nightmare  
Till you've seen into my dreams

I'm touched you've opened up to me  
Just stuck down here, that would suck to be!  
But I'm walking out of that front door  
To go home with a little bowl of popcorn!  
Where there are no monsters  
Just me and my soap operas!

Then why do I keep on returning?  
You'd think by now, we'd all be learning!  
What's the story in all this clutter?  
Give me more than exotic butters!

Some cryptic lines will be fine  
Keep your innards, and I'll keep mine!  
She's pullin' strings, but I'm tryin'  
To figure out what kinda puppet I've been!  
Never gonna let her get under my skin!  
Heard of Purple Guy? You're gonna like him

Can't help but feel like you belong here  
But I wanna leave, I just gotta leave!

You know that something's going wrong here  
And she's watching me, now she's onto me!

Come find out what's been going on here  
Has my progeny caught up to me?

You know you're nothing but a pawn here  
Am I part of them? Are they part of me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This guy says he remembers the crew, but he forgot one of the main ones.
> 
> HE FORGOT ABOUT CHICA!!!!


	16. I Got No Time

I got no time  
I got no time to live  
I got no time to live, and I can't say goodbye  
And I'm regretting having memories  
Of my friends who they used to be

Beside me before they left me to die.  
and I know this is  
I know this is the truth  
Cause I've been staring at my death so many times  
These scary monsters roaming in the halls

I wish I could just block the doors  
and stay in bed until the clock will chime  
So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn  
I got this headache and my life's on the line

I felt like I won, but I wasn't done  
The nightmare repeats itself every time

Got to keep my calm, and carry on  
stay awake until the sun will shine  
But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone  
They're still out there to take what's left of mine

I have this urge  
I have this urge to kill  
I have this urge to kill and show that I'm alive

I'm getting sick from these apologies  
From people with priorities  
That their life matters so much more than mine

But I'm stuttering  
I'm stuttering again  
No one will listen and no one will understand  
Because I'm crying as much as I speak  
Cause no one likes me when I shriek  
Want to go back to when it all began

So my flashlight's on, and stay up 'till dawn  
I got this headache and my life's on the line  
I felt like I won, but I wasn't done  
The nightmare repeats itself every time

Got to keep my calm, and carry on  
stay awake until the sun will shine  
But I'm not so strong, and they're not gone  
They're still out there to take what's left of mine.


	17. Dance To Forget

It seems like a life time ago  
That I saw the gold sunshine glow  
No, it doesn't reach down below  
Shadows become the light  
Here where the monsters hide  
Normal is just a dream  
For all the ghosts like me

I hate my metal bones  
My bones and gears creak in my chest  
My chest forever cold  
A cold and maddening descent  
Descending down so far  
Fall farther 'til there's nothing left  
I'm left here in the dark  
The dark  
I dance to forget

This is my penitentiary  
Fractured apart from the world where I want to be  
Lock the door throw away the key  
And let my dance resume  
Down in a pitch black room  
Normal is just a dream  
For all the ghosts like me like me

I hate my metal bones  
My bones and gears creak in my chest  
My chest forever cold  
A cold and maddening descent  
Descending down so far  
Fall farther 'til there's nothing left  
I'm left here in the dark  
The dark  
I dance to forget

I dance to forget

Come now dance with me  
As the song plays  
Down, down, dance with me  
Stuck on replay  
Come now dance with me  
As the song plays  
Down, down, dance with me  
Stuck on replay

I hate my metal bones  
My bones and gears creak in my chest  
My chest forever cold  
A cold and maddening descent  
Descending down so far  
Fall farther 'til there's nothing left  
I'm left here in the dark  
The dark  
I dance to forget

I dance, I dance, I dance  
I dance to forget

I dance, I dance, I dance  
I dance to forget

I dance  
I dance to forget

I dance, I dance  
I dance to forget


	18. Do You Even?

Welcome boys and girls to our show  
Here at your local brand new Circus Baby's Pizza World  
We are so thrilled to have you here tonight  
Come watch our animatronics  
Don't be shy they don't bite  
We are just moments away  
From letting your worst nightmares come out to play

Run if you can  
They are lurking everywhere beside you  
There did you see them  
Demons in their disguises  
Oh my is it too late  
To escape this game  
That we made especially for you  
Do you really even have a clue  
That this is your fate

Do you even have a clue  
Do you even have one  
All the evil things we do?  
Surprising that don't you run  
Knowing you will die here  
Knowing there is no way out  
Fate is evidently clear  
Seems you're just oblivious

Do you even have a clue  
Do you even have one  
All the evil things we do?  
Surprising that don't you run  
Knowing you will die here  
Knowing there is no way out  
Fate is evidently clear  
Now it's time to scream and shout

I  
I'm just feeling like I'm falling down  
All these monsters keep closing in  
Still this elevator takes me down  
Oh  
There is no one here to help me out  
All alone in the underground  
6 feet under already, there's no doubt

Do you even have a clue  
Do you even have one  
All the evil things we do?  
Surprising that don't you run  
Knowing you will die here  
Knowing there is no way out  
Fate is evidently clear  
Seems you're just oblivious

Do you even have a clue  
Do you even have one  
All the evil things we do?  
Surprising that don't you run  
Knowing you will die here  
Knowing there is no way out  
Fate is evidently clear  
Now it's time to scream and shout


	19. Die In A Fire

I really hate you  
Stop getting in my way  
I've lost my patience  
When are you gonna decay?

I want to throw you out  
Just like my broken TV  
If you'll come back once more  
It shall be painful you'll see!

I hope you die in a fire!  
Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart,  
Hope you'll get shot and expire!  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
Hope this is what you desire!

It's almost over  
Why can't you just let it fly?  
Don't be afraid  
It's not the first time you'll die

Your mechanical parts click  
Sounds like when I broke your bones  
Once I get my second chance  
I won't leave you alone!  
Oh yeah!

I hope you die in a fire!  
Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart,   
Hope you'll get shot and expire!  
Hope you'll be taken apart

I hope you die in a fire!  
Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart,   
Hope you'll get shot and expire!  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
Hope this is what you desire!

I hope you die in a fire!


	20. Follow Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this song is short...

He's been waiting, abandoned and patient, so long (long)  
A savage masked ghost story from the past he roams (roams)

He said follow me  
Follow follow follow  
Over 30 years ago, when he took them down below,   
and tonight he walks again so step inside enjoy the show

Follow me  
Then you'll see  
Follow follow follow follow,  
But the truth is hard to swallow

Follow me  
Then you'll see  
Follow follow follow follow  
Follow me, see a nightmare in action

Deeds so rotten   
Came back to haunt him they know  
Forever changed, he wears his spring locked grave alone (alone)  
He said follow me  
Follow follow follow  
All the horrors have been sealed,  
Boarded up they were concealed  
But its time for the real monster's face to finally be revealed


	21. End Me

Don't tell me I am wrong  
When I say your afraid  
Maybe it is not the fear of us  
But the fear of what's to come  
Can you tell me your the answer?  
The answer to why we all came here?  
Tell me I can still prove myself after all these years...

Tell me brave volunteer...  
Are you sure you wanna be here?  
This is not what you think...  
Haven't you studied the history?  
Darker shadows, lack of light  
Hidden secrets, tainted lies  
You must be here for a reason  
But so am I

And my closure starts with YOU!  
And my closure starts with YOU!  
Igniting everything  
Now I feel I cannot breathe  
I know I can't pretend this away  
PLEASE END ME!

Don't say you're sorry  
I've heard that many times  
Save your breath for the screaming  
When you burn in Hell  
Oh (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
I have no sympathy  
I've lost my will to care  
I'm tired of my life being a nightmare   
I'm tired of my life being a nightmare  
You know... She's still in me...  
Im still a girl who tried to be the perfect daughter

Would you end my suffering? (Suffering)  
Would you heal my hurt? (Heal my hurt)  
I want a release  
(I, I, I) I have no sympathy  
I've lost my will to care

I'm tired of my life being a nightmare

Closure...  
Closure starts with...

And my closure starts with YOU!  
And my closure starts with YOU!  
Igniting everything  
Now I feel I cannot breathe  
I know I can't pretend this away  
PLEASE END ME

Please end me

I have no sympathy

Ignite me

SET ME FREE


	22. Circus of the Dead

If you don't mind we would like to take a moment  
To invite you to an ongoing performance  
In a hall of tragedies to watch the circus of the dead  
Feel the spotlight fading we can't do this alone  
Need an audience so we can play out our roles  
Got a front row seat that's so close it's like you're part of the show

There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide  
Buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized  
Whoa... on a lit up stage  
Whoa... Terror's on display  
There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide  
Buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized  
Whoa... on a lit up stage

Terror's on display

The show must go on  
Hit the lights we're going till there's no pulse left  
This masquerade of souls  
Needs a victim won't you be our hopeless guest?  
But if it helps you can pretend  
It's make believe inside your head  
This nightmare's as real as it gets  
In the circus of the

In the circus of the  
In the circus of the dead

Good you got here just in time you better hurry  
It's our show but you're the star destined for glory  
Here performing death defying acts that we can't wait to see

Body count high as the tight rope; will you make it?  
Zero safety nets the tension is electric  
Tonight you're the one that jumps through hoops we're going off the script

There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide  
Buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized  
Woah... on a lit up stage  
Woah... terror's on display

There's a place in the dark horror stories go to hide  
Buried deep underground pain and torment mechanized  
Woah... on a lit up stage  
Terror's on display

The show must go on  
Hit the lights we're going till there's no pulse left  
This masquerade of souls  
Needs a victim won't you be our hopeless guest  
But if it helps you can pretend

It's make believe inside your head  
This nightmare's as real as it gets  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the dead

It's where fear comes to life  
Know you never stood a chance  
As you gasp for breath  
Here on the stage  
You can run you can hide  
Feel the cold steel on your hands  
Crawling to your death  
There's no escape  
It's a spectacle that drags down you six feet below  
So you should have stayed and just enjoyed some time at home  
Encore

Now the ringmaster comes for you  
It's the grand finale  
It'll all be over soon  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the

In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
Pretend  
It's make believe inside your head  
This nightmare's as real as it gets  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the  
In the circus of the dead


	23. Drawkill Song

Are you sure?  
I'm tripping away  
Now be quiet

May I help you?  
Is someone waiting for you?  
Please hold  
I can't help you if you hide

Is someone waiting for you?  
Please Hold  
I'm at your service

Is someone waiting for you?  
Please Hold  
I can't help you if you hide

Is someone waiting for you?  
Please hold  
I'm at your service

Is someone waiting for you?  
Please hold  
I can't help you if you hide

I'm tripping away  
Now be quiet

May I help you?  
Is someone waiting for you?  
Please hold  
I can't help you if you hide

Is someone waiting for you?  
Please hold  
I'm at your service

Is someone waiting for you?  
Please hold  
I can't help you if you hide

Is someone waiting for you?  
Please hold  
I'm at your service

Is someone waiting for you?  
Please hold  
I can't help you if you hide

I'm tripping away  
Now be quiet

May I help you?  
Is someone waiting for you?  
Please hold  
I can't help you if you hide

Is someone waiting for you?  
Please hold  
I'm at your service

Is someone waiting for you?  
Please hold  
I can't help you if you hide

Is someone waiting for you?  
Please hold  
I'm at your service

Is someone waiting for you?  
Please hold  
I can't help you if you hide


	24. Survive The Night: Female Version

La da da da  
La-a-a-a  
La da da da  
La da la da da

Let's try to make it right, don't want to start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't want to start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Hi there! How ya doin'?  
Nice to meet ya are you new in town?  
Don't think I've seen you before  
It's nice to seen to faces around!  
And if you'd like it, I can give you a tour  
Of our enchanting wonderland  
New and improved without the doors!

There's no escape but then  
Who would wanna leave?  
It's a fantastic paradise  
And it's not make believe!  
I'm so glad to have another  
Member of the band!  
You're one of us now  
So let me take you by the hand

But what is that I spy?  
With my robotic eye  
I think I see a bit of flesh  
Inside the new girl!  
Maybe she isn't everything  
That she seems  
Time to investigate  
What's underneath your seams

What? Wait! No!

Let's try to make it right, don't want to start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't want to start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Night  
If you survive the night  
If you survive the night  
Survive  
Survive the night

Forgive me for being suspicious  
Mischief's not on my brain  
We're programmed to be pragmatic  
If someone messes with the mainframe  
It's not that we don't trust you, we do  
We love you too  
It's just here at Freddy's we have a few rules

And if you ever break them  
We will break you  
Like you broke our hearts  
We'll be forced to rewire you  
And repair your damaged parts

But sometimes to do some good  
You gotta be the bad guy

In this world we play  
We hope that you will stay  
And we will throw our most  
Electrifying soiree  
Formal attire is required  
For you to take part  
You've got some skin that needs  
Removing before we start

Do not be afraid of me  
Don't be afraid

Let's try to make it right, don't want to start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't want to start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't want to start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Now be nice  
All you gotta do is follow the rules  
If you don't follow the rules  
We'll rip you limb by limb  
You wouldn't want that  
Now would you?  
Enjoy your stay


	25. Crumbling Dreams

Why do you hide inside your walls,  
When there's music in my halls?  
All I see is an empty room  
No more joy  
In an empty tune

It's so good to sing all day  
To dance, to spin  
To fly away  
Is someone there?  
Is it time for the show?

Is somebody there,  
Creeping through the room  
Up upon my stage  
which feels more like a tomb

No  
Perhaps not


	26. Welcome to Freddy's

I can see you there, warmth and life why don't you share?  
It's been many years stuck here living with our fears  
Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see?  
In this misery, you can join our family

Why'd you lock the door? Don't you like us anymore?  
This game's lots of fun, you look funny when you run  
Eyes up on the wall, well that's just no fun at all  
Watching us in there, using cameras hardly seems fair

Stalking hallways, getting closer  
Got you now, it's nearly over  
Found your blind spot, lurking within  
Sooner or later we'll get in

Careful not to waste your power  
You've still got to last an hour  
I can hear your heart pound heavy  
Here we come I hope you're ready

Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear  
Pray that those doors hold steady  
As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn  
Can you last five nights at Freddy's?

They don't let us out, all the people scream and shout  
After they go home, that is when they let us roam  
Once we got a taste, but they shut us down in haste  
Called us things of hell, blamed it on the rotting smell

Who's that on the phone? You're supposed to be alone  
You're not playing fair, we'll just have to break in there  
You can join the crew, we have got a suit for you  
With you I'll confide, it's no use to run and hide

Stalking hallways, getting closer  
Got you now, it's nearly over  
Found your blind spot, lurking within  
Sooner or later we'll get in

Careful not to waste your power  
You've still got to last an hour  
I can hear your heart pound heavy  
Here we come I hope you're ready

Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear  
Pray that those doors hold steady  
You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre  
Can you last five nights at Freddy's?

I just want to go home  
Don't want to be alone  
Please don't cry or scream out  
You won't ever get out

Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear  
Pray that those doors hold steady  
As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn  
Can you last five nights at Freddy's?

Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear  
Pray that those doors hold steady  
You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre  
Can you last five nights at Freddy's?


	27. Showtime

Chica: *giggles* You guys know what time it is? That's right! It's-  
Freddy: Time to party! *laughter, turns wicked and fades into drop*

don't look at us as though we're the devil, you  
really ought to know  
we're being level  
this was never our intended pass time, but  
how could we forget that dark crime?

how pathetic for you to cry victim, we  
know your guilty heart soiled within  
Monsters roam these halls but they're not robots, men  
are capable of some dark thoughts

crank those gears  
the music is in me  
been a real long day   
and we're dying to be free  
don't stop now  
'cause I can guarantee  
when the silence drops  
we're the last thing that you'll see

Don't you feel even a little regret, I  
can't see it in your eyes  
so judgment you'll get  
hunt you down, doesn't this seem familiar? We'll  
trade our lives for one that's bigger  
Won't you agree that this feeling's awful? To  
be all on your own  
deep in your bones  
Soon enough you'll know exactly how it felt  
karma can be cruel  
with hands dealt

crank those gears  
the music is in me  
been a real long day   
and we're dying to be free  
don't stop now  
'cause I can guarantee  
when the silence drops  
we're the last thing that you'll see

springs recoil  
your time is nearly out  
you've got one percent  
and no one can hear you shout  
all goes black  
you hear the motors roar  
been a real fun game  
but we're breaking down that door

Chica: Oh dear! It looks like we're reaching the end of the show!  
Freddy: We've had so much fun! We really hate to see you go!  
Both: *Laughter*

oh what a shame that things turned out this way   
forgive me but you've really got to pay  
up for the suffering you've caused us  
join into this children's chorus

crank those gears  
the music is in me  
been a real long day   
and we're dying to be free  
don't stop now  
'cause I can guarantee  
when the silence drops  
we're the last thing that you'll see

springs recoil  
your time is nearly out  
you've got one percent  
and no one can hear you shout  
all goes black  
you hear the motors roar  
been a real fun game  
but we're breaking down that door

Freddy: *Laughter* That sure was a rockin' time, huh Chica?  
Chica: *giggles*You're right Freddy! But I think it's time for us to say bye bye!  
Freddy: Come back to see us real soon!  
Both: And thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbears!  
*laughter*


	28. Yandere Simulator Song

You will be my  
One and only senpai  
Senpai won’t you notice me?   
Yeah~

They will all die  
One by one by my knife  
Senpai won’t you notice me?  
Yeah~

Senpai: Oh, what’s her name?  
She’s acting strange.

He was standing near the lockers...  
Near the other girls  
And their crazy neon curls

Not your ordinary stalker...  
If you to touch my bae  
Then you’re gonna have to pay

Up on the roof  
Baby there’s no proof!  
I’m gonna tie her noose  
And then I’ll cut her loose!

Oh what a rush!  
The waters in her lungs  
I do it all for love!  
I do it all for love!

You will be my  
One and only senpai  
Senpai won’t you notice me?  
Yeah~ 

Gossip, spread lies  
Anything for his eyes  
Senpai won’t you notice me?  
Yeah~

Senpai: Without a doubt  
she freaks me out!

She was hotter than a furnace...  
But her blood ran cold  
And her body's been disposed

Nothing deeper than the surface...  
With a change of clothes  
I will make sure no one knows 

I can’t decide  
How she should die!  
Gasoline, poisoning  
Or social suicide.

Don’t look at me - I’m just a schoolgirl!  
Simulating feelings like a demon in the real world!

You will be my  
One and only Senpai  
Senpai won’t you notice me?  
Yeah~

High school bad times  
Students dropping like flies  
Have the coppers noticed me?  
No~


End file.
